


Fiery Love

by starrylynz



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Frank Iero, Daddy Kink, Fluff and Crack, M/M, Smut, Wet Dream, rim jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2016-08-26
Packaged: 2018-08-11 02:18:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7872034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrylynz/pseuds/starrylynz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank has a wet dream about Guy Fieri and it gets spicy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fiery Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vampyfrank](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vampyfrank/gifts).



Frank let his hand glide through Guy’s gorgeous white tips. They looked so much more beautiful up close, the way the sky changes and fades at the end of the day was the same as Guy’s locks. Frank rolled to his side to see Guy from a better angle. He looked so beautiful when he slept, his fat kissable lips clinging to each other, his chest slowly lifting up and down. Frank just wanted to feel him, he wanted to fuck him. So he nudged Guy awake.

Guy mumbled an incoherent response. He moved closer to Frank a little.

“Babe,” he whined. “Wake up.”

“It’s so late, what could you need?” Guy replied with his eyes still closed and face still in the pillow.

“I need your fresh hot meat.” Frank felt awkward saying this aloud but he knew it would get Guy hard.

As soon as Guy’s head lifted up and Frank saw his deep brown eyes, he smirked. “You always know just what to say,” Guy smiled weakly.

Before Frank could say ‘flavortown’, he and Guy were naked. Guy looked at him with hungry eyes, Frank liked it when he was looked at like a piece of meat. A piece of meat that Guy would soon put in his warm wet mouth. Frank traced Guy’s shoulders idly while straddling him. “I want your mouth all over me,” he whispered.

Guy smiled before leaning in. “Only good boys get that, Honey.” Words sent a chill over Frank’s young body. He was only 19 and something about the older man that Guy was made him hard. Guy was nearly old enough to be his dad but Frank didn’t care, his heart was as young as a freshly made hamburger.

“Maybe,” he dug his nails into Guy’s shoulder, “I’ve been just oh so naughty.”

Guy subconsciously licked his lips, the only thing he was looking at was his pink lips. He couldn’t wait any longer, he needed Frank’s small mouth wrapped around his dick. “Can you do something for Daddy?”

“Anything for you,” his breath was shaky, he wanted Guy inside him but he knew he had to wait.

He leaned in so his tongue gently moved against Frank’s ear. “Marinate my sautéed sausage, Baby.”

Frank nodded gently before moving down Guy. When he reached his lower stomach he left wet sloppy kisses around the salt and pepper hair wisping around his dick. Frank had always loved the maturity of Guy because it meant he had white tips everywhere. Frank moved closer and licked the head of his dick. Guy shuddered underneath him from sudden touch. He then took the most he could in his mouth. He moved his tongue around, trying to coat the whole limb like properly coating a lamb chop in flour. His spit had to get into every curve and dip of Guy’s semi-hard dick or it wouldn’t be ready to put in the oven. He let out a soft moan when Guy yanked his hair up. His dick was suddenly shoved farther into his throat. It felt like he was being choked by the wet meat but Guy pulling his hair made him too dizzy to care. The gentle moans and tightening of Guy’s chest make Frank get precum on himself.

“Oh Baby, oh I need to get inside you,” Guy moaned. Frank looked up to see him all red faced and tightly closed eyes.

Frank slid his mouth off the throbbing dick. “Please, Daddy.”

Soon Guy had two of his fat fingers wedged inside his baby. Frank moaned as he worked and nearly massaged Frank’s hole. Even this could make Frank come but he couldn’t, he would get in trouble. The wrong kind of trouble, Daddy would be upset.

“Add, a- a- another,” Frank could barely get out. Guy smirked before removing his fingers, he lubed them up and touched them to the side of Frank’s hole. The cold liquid made Frank clench up.

“Relax for daddy,” Guy said lovingly.

He swallowed hard. “Yes, Sir.”

Guy moved his three fingers in slowly before quickly moving them in and out. The friction caused the heat in Frank’s stomach to get hotter and hotter. It made a feeling come over him that caused everything to become stronger. The smell of Guy’s hair gel, the scratches on his hips from last time, the soft bed underneath him all were intensified by the fingers in his ass.

“Your moans would be sexier through-”

“An apple?” Frank finished the sentence.

Guy stopped moving his fingers. “I told you,” he shoved his fingers in hard and deep, “never interrupt me.”

Frank lets out a high whine as the fingers hit his prostate firmly. “Y-y-yes.”

“Don’t stutter,” Guy commanded as he massaged the nerves.

“Yes, Sir,” Frank can barely get out and it ends in a high whine.

“Now let’s get this hot sausage in your pretty little ass.”

Frank coated Guy’s dick in the thick liquid before scrambling to his hands and knees. The small apple is fixed in his mouth tightly and it caused spit to drip from his mouth. Guy wasn’t gentle or calm, he thrusted as hard as he could. The burning of Guy’s thick totatomey sausage made Frank moan. He clung his small fingers onto the white sheets, the pain in his hands felt good. Guy pressed his hips in farther, his nails gripped Frank tighter than Guy would normally grip a hot pot.

Frank let out an array of groans and moans as Guy thrusted against him. The passion in his hips poured out and ran from Guy and into him. The warmth and tightness of Frank’s ass made small scratches appear along his hips. Long deep angry marks that might soon bleed. Guy couldn’t hold himself back though, he thrusted harder and as he does he groans.

“Oh Baby, you’re tighter than a good pork skin. You make he want to flip you over and simmer for 10 to 12 minutes.”

The dirty talk made him throw his head back in pure loving agony. Frank pushed back against Guy to feel more of him. The bed creaked and groaned with the pair of them. Guy thrusted hard again, now his hips were fully against Frank’s, knocking so strongly together that Frank was sure he would bruise. Frank liked bruises, he liked to be owned.

Frank’s dick was throbbing against his stomach. The hard beat made him want to end it but also never want to stop, he liked the pain. The pain of being so close yet so far from coming. The precum spilling onto his stomach and making Guy want to lick it all up.

Guy reached up and grabbed a chunk of Frank’s dulled red mohawk. Frank let out a pattern of high whines like a timer ticking down to something, Guy knew exactly what that something was. So he slowed down ever so slightly, and he started to massage his hips into Frank again, working those nerves.

Frank nearly yelled and this made him come on himself, hard. Guy followed soon. His thrusting slowed ‘til he was just rocking slowly against Frank. He pulled out only so he could watch the white liquid drip out like icing. Guy wanted to lick it all up. “I’m going to clean you up, Baby,” he said gently.

Frank was too dizzy to agree but he always would. Guy leaned down and licked up as much of his own cum as he could. He moved his tongue all up and around Frank’s hole. Frank was so overstimulated that he couldn’t even make noises, he just closed his eyes and let the feeling wash over him. Soon Guy had licked it all up and swallowed it like a thick smoothie. Frank flopped down on the bed; heartbeat out of his chest.

“I think I love you,” Frank mumbled.  
\---

“I think I love you, I think I love you, I think I love you,” Frank mumbled quietly.

Gerard looked over to his boyfriend lying tightly snuggled against all the blankets that were piled on. He smiled, he had always wanted to know what Frank dreamed about after all theses years together; and now he knows. He dreamed about him.

“I love you more,” Gerard whispered.

Frank’s eyes opened gently. His face paled when he heard Gerard’s soft voice. Thank god that was a twisted dream. He rolled over to his side and grinned gently. “Thank you for sticking with me.”

“Always,” Gerard said before pulling Frank into a hug. The pair fell back asleep spooning comfortably. Gerard really loved Frank more than himself and he held onto Frank like he does every night; like he never wants to let go.


End file.
